


I have crossed the horizon to find you

by CuckooTrooke



Series: Adam&Javi [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: Javi has persuaded Adam to wake up for sunrise on Saturday and they spend an early morning outside. Admiring the sunrise, chatting and being cute to each other.





	I have crossed the horizon to find you

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing _something_. Again, no plot, no nothing, just something. But I decided to share any way in case someone wants to read. 
> 
> I tried to proceed to smut but it felt like I'm defiling Javi he seems so pure and cute while I'm the furthest thing from that. But no worries my few friends, I'm sure I can go there in the next fic. I can go there in my head but my fingers refuse to write it.   
> I know, you couldn't live without this bit of information.

"When was the last time you woke up to see the sun rise?"

"Does still being awake when the sun rises count?" Adam asked, eyes closed and head hanging against the top of Javi's shoulder. Waking up this early is a massive pet peeve of his and he doesn't know how he agreed to this. He fell asleep only a few hours ago and now he's up again. It should be banned by law to wake up this early. 

He does, really. But he doesn't know _why_ he ever promised to do it. For a long time he only ever saw Javi on weekends because Javi has a regular Job that requires him to wake up early and with Adam the nights always had a tendency to continue until the early hours. 

The weeks always passed slowly but knowing they'd see again during the weekend made the waiting feel a little sweeter. But then came the time when even one day felt like a week without the other and they chose to make more compromises. Have dates but not always stay overnight or stay overnight but go to bed early, even if the other, in this case Adam, wouldn't fall asleep. 

"No, it does not. Can you at least try to wake up?" Javi asked, really wanting to shrug his shoulder though he never really would. If Adam fell asleep, he'd let him. He doesn't necessarily enjoy waking up early either, not always, but sunrise is always beautiful and a definite mood increaser. 

Adam groaned, slowly raising his head and opened his eyes though it required some serious physical power. His eyes stung the second he opened them, so he just wanted to close them again, but instead he brought his hands up, rubbing his eyes until the worst stinging disappeared. 

Javi found it oddly endearing. Their sleeping schedules and habits can be extremely different, obviously due to their significantly different jobs, so Javi has often been up when Adam hasn't and vice versa. Sometimes waiting for Adam to wake up was such a drag until he figured out just how much he liked to watch him sleep. He could easily spend an hour just admiring the beauty of him and another hour wondering how he ever got so lucky while still admiring the beauty. Though Adam always insists he is the one that got lucky. 

Javi doesn't argue back, he knows they'd never come to an agreement. 

"Do you want a coffee?" Javi asked, not able to help a small smile when Adam yawned again.

Adam shook his head,

"I'm fine"

"It's no trouble, I can get you some" 

"If you insist" Adam smiled, secretly happy but he didn't want to make it obvious. He watched Javi get up from the sun lounger and he was already a little more awake. Also, because his side was now exposed to the surprisingly chilly-ish early morning air the sun hasn't yet touched, instead of Javi's warm body. He shivered, crossing his arms. 

He closed his eyes and slouched back, sighing contently. All he ever wanted was right here - All of it. After walking through some serious disappointments in both work and personal life, it finally feels like it's all going to be okay. Those were the exact words Javi also said to him some while ago and for the first time in a long time, Adam believed it. 

"Are you sleeping _again_?" Javi asked, suddenly sitting back down on the large chair. Adam opened his eyes and raised his head up - again.

"No" He said, taking the cup of coffee Javi so kindly fetched him. Javi settled comfortably, taking Adam's arm and curled his hands around it, loosely holding it close to his body. Adam spread his fingers on Javi's thigh and squeezed endearingly, sipping his coffee with the hand that was still free, eyes glued to Javi's face that looked flawless even from such short distance. 

"What?"

"You're very beautiful"

Javi bit back a smile, 

"You're more beautiful"

Another "argument" they can never agree on. Adam smirked, not taking it any further.

When the first beams of sunlight finally touched the sky and the city far in the horizon, Adam's breath caught in his throat. He has seen countless of sunsets but not nearly enough sunrises. 

"I think there's something about seeing the city slowly wake up" Javi said then, "It's like the sunrise brings endless possibilities and you want to be there to receive the best ones. Like,,, early bird catches the worm. The gleaming light grazing the skyline leaves you feeling small and humble in comparison and makes you wonder how people like us can inhabit a place like Earth. Or how we even deserve to inhabit it"

Javi's always been a thinker, that's the thing Adam remembers even from the first time they met. He sees the big picture when others don't, he offers the kind of consolation others can't and he tries to see the beauty in things others refuse to see. For someone so young, he stood like a rock when Adam didn’t. 

As more time passed by, they were in a restaurant talking about dating once. Adam admitted to having struggled to find someone who even knew how to "date" while Javi admitted most people he had met hadn't known either, not the girls he tried to date nor the guys he eventually leaned more on. 

He said nowadays people rely on texting and photos too much and not at all on long phone calls at nights. A long, meaningful phone call turned to a selfie with a dog filter, he had said. Adam had choked on his wine and blushed over the selfie he had sent Javi just previous night but instead of a dog he was a freaking bee. 

Javi had smirked at him, knowing exactly what he was saying and doing, and still had proceeded to make Adam feel flustered. You can make a person feel flustered in two ways - By being an ass and by playfully teasing. Javi had done the latter and told Adam he loved the bee very much too, and in that moment, Adam knew he was a keeper. He recognized that Javi was just as much of an old-fashioned dater as he was, regardless of being so young. 

"When I moved to Denver, I hadn't just stepped out of my comfort zone but actually scooted out of it and ran as far as I was able to. Sometimes I woke up feeling incredibly homesick but every time I saw the sun rise, it somehow soothed me and gave me strength to finish what I had started. When I moved to LA... The first sunrise felt like home. The whole city felt like home. Now even more because of you" Javi said thoughtfully and the other side of his mouth twitched the slightest bit, "I know it sounds cheesy" 

"I love it" Adam whispered, "You know, for someone so young, you surely have a lot in your head" 

The half-smile on Javi's face only grew and he gave Adam a look Adam has learned to recognize. It's usually accompanied by a cheeky remark, so Adam immediately regretted his words. 

"You know what I meant" He said. Surely he didn't mean that people on their early twenties have hollow heads. Just,,, different 'fillings' which develop naturally as they age. For most of them that is the case, at least. But Javi was something else. Not only was he a thinker, he was so beautifully ambitious. He had dreams, visions, things he wanted to work hard for. Adam admired that. 

"You know, for someone so ol-" 

"Okay, imma shut you up before you even start" Adam murmured, swiftly catching Javi's lips to a brief yet intense kiss. Last time when Javi started a sentence with the exact same words, it ended with '-you certainly have a lot of stamina'. Not that he disagreed with that… 

Adam pulled away from the kiss but staid close, gently pressing their foreheads together. The mischievous smile was still playing on Javi’s lips, but it slowly died little by little, and he brought his hand up to first sweetly brush Adam’s jaw with his fingers, then tip his head the slightest bit and go for another kiss. The hold Adam had on Javi’s thigh automatically tightened and he cursed the coffee cup that kept his other hand occupied – He’d so badly need both of his hands. 

But before he could even think of placing his cup on the ground next to the chair, Javi already pulled away. 

“Do you remember that time you picked me up from my place and we went to dinner, and afterwards you dropped me back home and we called it a night?” He asked, his fingers finding the longer strays of Adam’s hair on the back of his head. Javi smiled as Adam playfully shuddered in bliss when he pulled the hairs between his fingers. 

“I do. I thought I had gotten rejected” Adam murmured. 

“I’m sorry” Javi said with a small smile, “After I had shut my door I sank on the floor and just,,, giggled because I was so smitten. And I thought we had had a perfect date, so” 

“We had a perfect date” Adam agreed, “I guess it was a little bold of me to assume a perfect date must end up in same bed”

Or just a habit he was used to. He hadn’t had “perfect” dates since forever, if he had, there is a chance he wouldn’t have been single for 5 agonizing years. He was a little taken aback by Javi’s decision to go home and not even invite him in – He did feel rejected in every aspect. He admits his way of thinking could easily get toxic sometimes, especially back then. He’s hard on himself, in everything, so Javi once said to him if he spoke to his friends the way he spoke to himself, he’d have no friends. Adam has tried to be more gentle to himself after that. 

“Very bold of you” Javi smirked and got serious again, “What I wanted to say was that it was the type of old fashion I liked… Picking them up, going somewhere, taking them back home… But if I had known back then just how easily you can back off, I would have at least offered you a drink at my place” 

Which might or might have not ended up in something more physical, Javi wouldn’t have minded either. All he knew was that he liked Adam and he didn’t want to be just another fling. 

“Well, everything turned out okay since you’re still here” Adam said quietly then finished his coffee so he could finally put the cup on the ground. 

“ _Or_ everything turned out okay since you still have me here” 

They shared a profound smile with a hint of playful challenge. 

“Agree to disagree?” Adam suggested and Javi hummed as a yes, nodding his head. Noticing Adam had finished his coffee, Javi tapped his thigh and made a clicking sound - Adam understood what he wanted, and he shifted his legs a little further apart so Javi could fit between them. He settled back against Adam’s front and pulled Adam’s arms around his chest. 

“Comfortable?”

Javi wriggled a bit, 

“Yeah” He said, bringing Adam’s hand to his lips and kissed his fingers, “I love you” 

“I love you” 

_More_.

When Javi freed his hand, Adam immediately wrapped his arms tightly around the slim body which was ever so warmly nestled between his thighs and squeezed affectionately. 

“So you had me up at this time of the day… Means we have a very long Saturday ahead of us”

“No Saturday is ever long enough with you” Javi smiled, “But I’m sure we can figure out things to do…”

“Possibly” 

They both grew silent as the sun slowly climbed over the city and hills, but it was the good kind of silent, though Javi wasn’t entirely sure if Adam was falling asleep behind him. Thought judging by the sneaky fingers which were continuously slithering under his shirt, he was very much awake. 

Javi smiled, turning his head and kissed Adam’s jaw. He shifted a bit just so he could press a tentative kiss on Adam’s neck too.

“Thought you wanted to watch the sunrise” Adam said, sighing when another kiss was pressed on the sensitive skin. 

“I did and I do” Javi smiled, straightening his head, “Don’t go around assuming things like that” 

Adam chuckled and nipped on Javi’s neck, 

“After the sunrise?”

“You bet”


End file.
